The purpose of this study is to determine the clinical benefits of decompression coroing for the treatment of early aseptic necrosis in patients with sickle cell disease. The primary aim is to determine if decompression coring procedures result in a substantial improvement in pain and mobility compared to standard care. A secondary objective is to correlate histology, MRI, and clinical outcome in order to determine surgical morbidity, including the rate of secondary surgical interventions.